Reincarnations of Eternity
by Hem Ntjr Seth
Summary: Discontinued. Seth and Atemu relive some graphic memories from their pastlifes. Set in many different time periods. SethxAtemu Warnings: Shonenai, yaoi, character death, gore scenes, some lemons, tears and anguish
1. Reflections of the Past

Authoress Sana- Woot! Another fic after so long! (ahem)

High Priest Seth- (thwaps her)

Authoress- Oww... meanie... I'm telling Atemu...

High Priest Seth- Ptttfff...

Pharaoh Atemu- Tell me what?

High Priest Seth- How much I love you, Atemu-ko! (glomps Atemu and carries him off)

Pharaoh Atemu- Wai! Sex!

Authoress- (sweatdrops) Now for that disclaimer... umm... what was it again?

Priest Mahaado- Shall I recite it, milady?

Authoress- (blushes) Sure...

King of Thieves Akifa (Yami No Bakura)- (pushes Mahaado out of the way) Sana does not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh... either does she own Pharaoh-baka, Mahaado-kun, Seth-kun, or the tan bishounen known as me... (grins)

Authoress- (sweatdrops) Umm... thanks Your Thiefness...

Priest Mahaado- (twitches)

King of Thieves Akifa- (grins more)

Pharaoh Atemu- Oh yes! More!

High Priest Seth- (makes a lot of noise)

Authoress- Could you keep it down!

Priest Mahaado- (twitches even more then goes back to normal) On with the story, I guess...

King of Thieves Akifa- (pulls out wine and Oreos) Palace snack anyone?

Authoress- (sweatdrops) Like Mahaado-sama said... on with the story!

King of Thieves Akifa- So... no you guys don't want any Oreos?

Authoress and Priest Mahaado- ...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terms-

Per A'a- What the Ancient Egyptians called their Pharaoh (Atemu)

Hem Ntjr- High Priest (Seth)

Khemet- What the Ancient Egyptians called Egypt. It means the Black Land.

Change of scene or entering a memory- -----------------

Warnings- Shonen ai, yaoi (Seth x Atemu), some lemons, angst in some chapters, some blood and gore, character death (...your typical romance...)

A.N. Seth and Atemu have been reincarnated hundreds of thousands of times. In this life they have been reborn to look exactly as they did in Ancient Khemet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- Reflections of the Past

It was a sunny Friday morning in Washington DC, a few months after the celebration of the New Year of 5,416 AD. A museum guide led a group of visitors and tourists to a large display case; an ancient tablet enclosed with it. Heavy glass created of a mixture of liquid nitrogen and crystal made up the case; the sun's glow reflecting on it and sending light prisms all over the crowded room. The guide pointed to the case; a smile plastered over his face, "And here we have one of the institutes rarest and historically famous exhibits." A bunch of "Ooh"s and "Aah"s were heard from the crowd as the guide explained what the tablet was about.

"Legend tells of a brave pharaoh who resided over Ancient Egypt 6,000 years ago", started the guide, " It is said that he saved the world from being destroyed twice; once during his short lived reign and 3,000 years later during the Chaos of the Oricalcos. After that incident he mysteriously vanished and since then there has been no recorded evidence of his immortal existence. All that we know about him today is on this tablet, which was recovered from an underground temple shortly after the end of the Chaos of the Oricalcos, after it went missing from the Domino Museum in Japan just over 3,000 years ago. But I can see that you fine people are growing bored with this... so onto the history of the flying car exhibit!" And with that the group moved on, save for two individuals dressed in trenchcoats, dark glasses, and a mixture of silver and gold jewelry.

The taller of the two reached out a tan hand and ran it over the case, "Seems just like yesterday, eh Per A'a?", he said softly; his other hand holding the other's.

The other man nodded slowly and examined the tablet, "Yes Seth. It seems just like yesterday that I stood in front of this tablet and held up the cards containing Osiris, Obelisk and Ra, thus entering my memories and remembering my past and...", he paused and took a deep breath, "And my name... Atemu... as well as you.", he said with grace.

Smiling, Seth removed his hand from the tablet and gazed down at his Per A'a, friend, and lover for hundreds of thousands of reincarnations, "How little things change in just over half a dozen thousand years... and it amazes me to see that this ancient piece of history is still intact."

Atemu gave his Hem Ntjr a weird look and laughed a little as he lowered his shades to just below his nose bridge, gaining that movie star touch, "You call this "little change"? We went from chariots to cars to airplanes to flying cars and finally to teleportation capsules. Not to mention the seemingly infinite list of old and new fashion trends. I would hardly call that a little change."

The taller man smiled more, "But you forget my dear Per A'a. I had the power of teleportation way back when."

The Per A'a snickered softly and whispered, "You witch..."

Seth pretended to be offended, "Witch? Ha! Sorcerer perhaps... but witch? I think not..."

Atemu snickered more, "Witch..."

The Hem Ntjr smirked, "I am a priest, Atemu... I was just taught how to use Ka and spellcraft along with my training."

Atemu rolled his eyes playfully, "Riiiiight...", he grinned, "Come on Hem Ntjr... let's go to the gift shop then get a Jamba Juice. I'm craving an Aloha Pineapple."

The cerulean-blue eyed man smiled and nodded, "As thy Per A'a commands... so we shall spend our money on junk and smoothies."

The spiky-haired, tan man snickered, "Nicely put..." Then they walked off to the gift shop, Atemu buying a few gold trinkets and some pocket-sized books. Afterward, the left the Smithsonian, caught the Metro, got off at the Pentagon City station, walked across the street and into a small building labeled "Jamba Juice". Atemu ordered his Aloha Pineapple, and Seth a Razmatazz. They sat outside of the building at a small table and drank their smoothies in silence for a while, until Seth spoke.

"Sweetheart, I've been thinking that maybe we should take a vacation."

Atemu swallowed the liquid and quirked a brow, "What do you mean "vacation"? We've been on vacation for over six millennia."

Seth chuckled, "That's not what I meant."

The Per A'a's look remained bewildered, "Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that perhaps we should go to some exotic place for a few weeks and escape this futuristic concrete jungle, eh?"

"Like Hawaii, Puerto Rico or Jamaica?"

"Perhaps..."

"But what about your job?"

"Job? I am the founder of a major company... they can run it without me."

"So you think that just because you are successful and rich like Kaiba Seto, you don't need to work?"

"Atemu... I am Kaiba Seto..."

"You are not! You are my Hem Ntjr! Kaiba was one of your reincarnations. You are not him!"

"So you are saying that Yami wasn't you?"

"No. I'm saying that I... I...", he trailed off and took a sip of his smoothie.

"My point exactly", he drank his smoothie then leaned forward and kissed Atemu on the lips, "Mmm... pineapple..."

The crimson eyed Per A'a blushed, "Sssseeeth... you know how much I hate it when we argue then you steal a kiss and act like nothing happened."

The Hem Ntjr chuckled, "Yeah... I know. But it was just so tempting."

The blush on Atemu's cheeks grew darker, "You unbelievable bastard."

Seth chuckled more, "Don't say such things. You know that you liked it."

Atemu sipped his smoothie and looked away, the brick-styled tile floor suddenly fascinating.

Seth smiled, "Come on... let's go to Borders. We can take our smoothies with us."

Atemu looked up at him, the blush gone, "Sure. But you're paying for coffee."

"Coffee? We are drinking smoothies right now. Why do you need coffee?"

"I am just joking", he laughed a little and stood up, "Well, are we going or not?"

Seth chuckled, "Yes", he stood up as well and taking Atemu's hand in his, they started down the street, but not without gaining a few looks from passersby. Seriously, what would your reaction be if you saw two men in their seemingly twenties, sporting many different kinds of expensive jewelry with trenchcoats, black leather boots and sunglasses? Not the mention the fact that they were tan as bronze in a metropolitan world where everyone was mixed umpteen times over and pure blood was nonexistent. Also, one could not miss the fact that one of the men had extremely spiky hair, and the other man had the most intoxicating eyes of anyone in sight.

They entered the bookstore and took a seat on a leather sofa by the window, placing their smoothies on an end table. Seth got up and left for a few minutes then came back with a small stack of books. Atemu did the same then sat next to his Hem Ntjr; leaning against his chest, he opened a book and started reading. The brunette smiled and wrapped his arms around the smaller man's frame, but not before picking up a book and opening it. They stayed like this for hours, just enjoying each others' company. Seth even fell asleep; the book in his hand dropping to the floor. Atemu didn't seem to mind and continued reading as Seth drifted off to Dreamtime, his Ba leaving his body and entering memories of his past lives.

-- I yen to learn Japanese! Ha! A pun! --

So how did you like it? Review?


	2. Dreamtime in France: Blue Blood

Authoress Sana- Welcome to chapter two...

King of Thieves Akifa- (in singsong) We've come a long way...

Priest Mahaado- That's nice... where is Pharaoh and Seth?

Authoress- Got me.

King of Thieves Akifa- Probably still at. (checks his watch) Umm... it's been two hours since they engaged in erotic activites.

Authoress- Oh... (blinks) Wait... how did you get a watch!

Priest Mahaado- Probably stole it...

Authoress- (looks at the watch) Hey! That's mine!

King of Thieves Akifa- Oh yeah... it is... (grins and runs off)

Authoress- (runs after him) Come back here with my watch!

King of Thieves Akifa- But it's so shiny!

Authoress- If you don't bring that back then I'll show you the true meaning of "shiny"!

(loud crash is heard)

Priest Mahaado- (twitches and sweatdrops) I guess that I'll do the disclaimer. (ahem) Sana-sama does not own Yuugiou/Yu-Gi-Oh. Neither does she own Pharaoh-sama, Seth-kun, Akifa-kun, Isis-chan or me...

Priestess Isis- I heard my name.

Priest Mahaado- Yes you did. And now we are leaving. (takes her hand and leads her away)

Priestess Isis- (smiles and kisses him)

Priest Mahaado- (blushes)

Priestess Isis- (giggles) On with the fic!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terms-

Per A'a- What the Ancient Egyptians called their Pharaoh (Atemu)

Hem Ntjr- High Priest (Seth)

Khemet- What the Ancient Egyptians called Egypt. It means the Black Land.

Change of scene or entering a memory- -----------------

Warnings- Shonen ai, yaoi (Seth x Atemu), some lemons, angst in some chapters, some blood and gore, character death (...your typical romance...)

A.N. Seth and Atemu have been reincarnated hundreds of thousands of times. In this life they have been reborn to look exactly as they did in Ancient Khemet.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2- Dreamtime in France

Seth woke up during the Reign of Terror, lying in a bed. He sat up with a start then calmed his nerves and got out of the bed, finding that he was dressed in the finest royal attire, his skin pale as the Blue Bloods and his hair blonde as gold. The only unchanged facts were that he was still quite tall and his eyes remained cerulean-blue. Taking a deep breath, he exited the bed chamber and headed down the hall. After a few short moments of wandering aimlessly, a shorter man with tanned skin emerged from seemingly nowhere and put the blade of his sword to Seth's neck, his crimson orbs gazing furiously.

"You die today noble!", the man exclaimed.

Seth didn't even flinch as the cold metal brushed against his skin.

"I shall show you no mercy!", the man thundered angrily.

Seth finally spoke, being careful not to let the sword slit him, "Out of my way, vermin…", he replied coldly, his hand subconsciously slipping down to the handle of his own sword, though he would never pull it out.

"Not a chance!", the man barked, "All of you first and second estate pampered pigs will die! The days that the people of France labor to grow the food that you nobles eat and tax us with are over! You die now!"

"You'll never take me alive!", Seth yelled.

"Oh yes we will...", the man replied.

"We?", questioned Seth.

Just then two more men appeared and grabbed Seth's arms, tying them together with rope, Monsieur Mahaado"! Monsieur Bakura! Take him to the guillotine!"

"Yes Monsieur Atemu!", and with that the three men kicked Seth outside and marched him up to the device of death, kicking him to his knees and causing him to kneel, his head positioned on the wedge and the long metal blade right above his blonde head.

Atemu smirked as the crowd cheered, "Here shall be another victory for the people of France! Robespierre, the blade falls on your command!"

Maximilien Robespierre nodded, "Off with his head!", and with that the blade fell, sending Seth to his death and the crowd cheering as Atemu picked up Seth's decapitated head and held it up for the crowd to see. Blood squirted everywhere, as Seth's cerulean-blue eyes moved to gaze at Atemu. The crimson-eyed revolutionary gazed back and he suddenly realized what had happened. Seth's beautiful eyes rolled to the back of his severed head, as Atemu screamed and dropped it back into the head-basket, "Noooooooo! Koishii!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N. Sorry for that graphic scene. As you probably realized, Atemu didn't recognize who Seth was until it was too late. He killed his lover (or koishii: dearest one, love, sweetheart). How sad. But don't worry. There will be plenty more deaths for you people to cry over. Heh... Oh and… sorry for the short chapter… there will be longer ones.

If you know about the French Revolution then please feel free to skip over the next section and to the review button. :)

(Info about the French Revolution is below. All of this was written by the authoress for her Honors World History class and was edited for this story. No stealing! -- The authoress worked until 2:00 am the day that this was due to finish this and got only 4 hours of sleep. Plus it has been entered into the National Database and anyone plagiarizing will be caught by their teachers and punished for cheating. Also, all information that relates directly to this chapter are in bold. Now that that's been said… read on!)

Head-basket: After a person's head was guillotined, it would drop into a basket in front of the guillotine, followed by the executioners picking up the head and showing it off to the crowd. Supposedly it was good luck to have some of the blood land on you. Oh and… yes the eyes do move even after a head has been decapitated. Since the brain is still alive, there is still enough left to make the eyes and mouth move. Afterward, the eyes roll back and the mouth freezes in whatever position it's in, and the executioners place the head on a pike for all to see.

-The Three Estates-

French society was divided into three classes or estates. Birth and blood accounted for this division – the clergy representing the first estate, the nobility the second, and peasants made up the third. **(Seth was nobility, so he was of the Second Estate.)**

Peasants: The peasants were part of the third estate, as were professionals, storekeepers, merchants and artisans. Wealth was obviously not the criterion for class strata. Benefits accrued to the first two estates while the third one bore the brunt of obligations and taxes. Members of the Third Estate made up 98 of the population, and we're very poor, working in the fields all day, suffering in the heat, and never getting a break, while the nobles of the era lived in luxury and never worked a day on their lives. Men who worked outside, tanned and burned in the hot sun **(This is why Atemu was tan in this chapter)**, while their wives cooked and struggled to keep their children healthy. Families unfortunate enough to be part of the Third Estate, had a very difficult time paying their high taxes and feeding their families, sometimes only surviving on bread and water. Famine and malady, we're not uncommon in the Third Estate, but rather a daily occurrence among people.

Burdened by archaic methods of farming, the peasant's situation was intensified by limited access to land. Although constituting a majority of the population, peasants possessed only about 30 of the land. Moreover, because of population growth, the average plot was too small to sustain an adequate living standard. Farmers were forced to rent additional land in order to earn a living. Common lands that could be used to obtain lumber for shelter and warmth were being enclosed by the nobility. All this added to the plight of the peasants before the revolution. As if these conditions were not serious enough, the peasants were obliged to bear the brunt of taxation levied upon the third estate. Although serfdom no longer existed, peasants were still required to pay feudal dues (**aka the taxes that Atemu spoke about)**. In addition they had to pay annual rents, a fee to bequeath goods, and a fee for use of the lord's grist mill and wine press. There were also days required to work on roads and bridges, a ten percent tax that went to the church, a tax on land, and numerous other taxes. In all approximately 50 of the peasant's produce was allocated to taxes. And the peasants who did not own land but worked for the nobility, clergy and king were required to share their produce with the landowners. As France was a cultural and intellectual center of 18th century Europe, it was not long before these conditions were addressed.

Nobles- Nobles on the other hand, had a very easy time, living luxury from the day that they we're born to the day that they died. Peasants always worked beneath them, while they relaxed and spent their enormous wealth. They never let the light outside hit them, covering themselves in thick layers of clothing and wearing large hats to keep the sun off of their faces. Unlike their peasant counterparts, they were very light-skinned, and given the nickname of "Blue Bloods", for their veins showed very noticeably under their skin **(Seth: "his skin pale as the Blue Bloods")**.

Clergy- Members of the church, or clergy, made up the first estate. They ran the Catholic Church, which seemingly had more power than the monarch himself. They basically ran the country, influencing the French people with their catholic views and ideas, and making decisions for the king.

Reign of Terror

In the years of 1793–94, this period of the French Revolution was characterized by a wave of executions of presumed enemies of the state. Directed by the Committee of Public Safety, the Revolutionary government's Terror was essentially a war dictatorship, instituted to rule the country in a national emergency. The establishment of the Committee of Public Safety had Danton as its president and he became the _de facto_ master of France.

The French Revolution reached its peak of violence during the Reign of Terror, when no one felt safe from being arrested and sent to the to be beheaded. Nobles and Clergy were captured by the Third Estate and beheaded. This was also the time when Louis XVI and his queen Marie Antoinette were beheaded. Their son, the uncrowned Louis XVII died a sort time later of unknown causes. The man in charge of this bloody period, Maximilien Robespierre, was a dedicated revolutionary leader whose tactics finally were his own undoing.

-- Tomatoes are actually fruit… who knew? --

Authoress- (puppy eyes) Review?


	3. Dreamtime in Salem Pt 1: Witch Hunt

Authoress Sana- Nothing to say this chapter.

High Priest Seth- Good... hearing you talk give me migraines...

Authoress- (grabs Sennen Rod and hits him upside the head with it)

High Priest Seth- Bishi abuse! Bishi abuse!

Disclaimer: Sana owns nothing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terms-

Per A'a- What the Ancient Egyptians called their Pharaoh (Atemu)

Hem Ntjr- High Priest (Seth)

Khemet- What the Ancient Egyptians called Egypt. It means the Black Land.

Change of scene or entering a memory- -----------------

Warnings- Shonen ai, yaoi (Seth x Atemu), some lemons, angst in some chapters, some blood and gore, character death (...your typical romance...) This chapter contains a mild lemon.

A.N. Seth and Atemu have been reincarnated hundreds of thousands of times. In this life they have been reborn to look exactly as they did in Ancient Khemet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3- Dreamtime in Salem, Part 1

The next thing Seth knew, he was back in the bookstore, his heart was still racing and the vivid memory was still playing in his mind. It was then that he noticed that Atemu had fallen asleep. Smiling, he stroked the Per A'a's face, being cautious not to wake him up. What he didn't realize, was that Atemu's Ba had already left his body and that he had entered Dreamtime.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Atemu was running for his life, his brown hair blowing in the wind and fear written clearly in his crimson eyes; running as fast as his small frame and petite height would carry him. Looking over his shoulder, he still saw the torches; men and dogs chasing after him. He failed to see a tree's root in his path and tripped on it, falling face-first into the cold, clammy earth. "Come back here, you little witch! The noose is waiting for you," one of the men shouted at him, but before they could get close, Atemu got back on his aching feet and broke into another run.

He ran for what like seemed hours, although it was only a few more minutes, and entered the deepest part of the Massachusetts forest. The shouting and barking slowly died away, and he slinked down the trunk of an evergreen; sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around his knees, burying his face into his chest and tears streaming down his cheeks. He was all alone in this big forest, in this big world. He was an outcast to his own people and a threat to everyone – or so they said. In his mind all hope was lost, he had already lost the battle and he felt that there was no reason to go on. Lost in his own thoughts, and keeping his crying low, so that his pursuers wouldn't hear, he started trembling. It was then that a soft voice rang out in his head.

(Why are you crying?), asked the voice gently. Atemu hadn't noticed that a shadow, residing in front of him, was blocking the moonlight from hitting him. He slowly raised his head and saw that a young man was standing in front of him; a tall native with long, braided, black hair, coal streaked face, sun tanned skin and piercing cerulean eyes. Not knowing how the native could have spoken to him, he lowered his head again and buried it within his arms. Perhaps he was just hearing things and the native really wasn't there, just an illusion created by his mind. But when the voice rang out in his head again saying, (Do you need help?), he replied to it.

((They are going to catch me! Sooner or later they are going catch and hang me!)), he sobbed.

(Whom?), the voice, that Atemu realized was indeed coming from the native, asked telepathically.

((My pursuers! Them and those horrible dogs!)), Atemu replied in the same way, still sobbing, ((I'm exhausted and tired of constantly running! Damn them!))

(My name is Blue Creek and I want to help you. Come with me to my camp. You look like you haven't slept in days. I'll give you a comfortable sleeping spot and some food.), said the native as he extended his hand to Atemu.

((Why should I trust you?))

(I don't expect you to trust me. After all, I am what your people call 'savage'. But I do want to help you. I swear on the Great Spirit that I will not hurt you nor let harm come to you by any of my tribe.)

((Oh.)), came Atemu's reply, (You do realize that if you are caught with me, then they will hang us both?))

(Aye. But that is a risk that I am willing to take to help my brother when he is in need. After all, aren't we all one big family?)

Atemu raised his head and forced a smile onto his tear-streaked face, ((I appreciate it. Thank you.)), and he grasped Blue Creek's hand, and the native pulled him to his feet.

Blue Creek nodded and smiled back charmingly, then started running, pulling Atemu behind.

((Must we run? My feet are killing me!)), Atemu groaned.

(If you don't want your pursuers to find you.)

Atemu groaned more.

(By the way, you never told me your name, my friend.), Blue Creek kept running.

Atemu stopped groaning as he was pulled, and he replied using the name that his parents in this lifetime had given him, as he had not remembered his true name yet, ((Elias. My name is Elias.))

(Pleased to make your acquaintance, sir.)

Atemu was surprised with the native's politeness, ((Just call me Elias.))

(Then Elias it is. Ah. We are here.)

Atemu blinked as Blue Creek suddenly came to a stop. He walked to the native's side and gazed upon a small campsite. Small animal skin tents were lined up in a circle, five in all; a tall fire burned within a rock-lined pit, and a few reed baskets surrounded the fire. A woman emerged from one of the tents and ran up to Blue Creek, hugging him and speaking to him in a language that Atemu did not understand. When she saw Atemu, a look of fear filled her face, but then Blue Creek assured her that Atemu was not a threat. Nodding to Blue Creek, she smiled and winked at Atemu and went back into her tent.

(That is my sister, Soaring Sky. She is afraid of the White Man and thought that you were dangerous. But now pay her no attention. She likes to flirt.)

Atemu laughed a little, ((So I saw.))

Blue Creek laughed too then stopped, (Oh how rude of me. Here. Let me take you into my tent, Elias.), and then he grasped Atemu's hand and pulled him into one of the tents.

Atemu sat down on the deer-skin carpet and watched as Blue Creek pulled off his wolf-skin tunic and placed it to the side, leaving his chest completely bare. The handsome native then reached into a clay jar in the corner, and pulled out an ear of corn. Smiling he handed it to Atemu, (Here. Feel free to eat as much as you like. There is more corn in that jar, and some dried deer-meet in this one), he pointed to a jar next to the jar where he had gotten the corn. Blue Creek then got up and left the tent, leaving Atemu alone again.

It was then that Atemu realized something. He felt that he had always known Blue Creek, although he had never met him before. And then he had a vision that had Blue Creek and him in it, though the native's hair wasn't black and long, but brunette and short. And Atemu's own hair was spiky and tri-colored. They were both tan-skinned, and wearing both gold and strange ancient clothing. And then Blue Creek kissed him… no his name wasn't Blue Creek. It was Seth. The vision passed and it was only then that Atemu remembered his true name, "I… I remember… My name is not Elias. My name is Atemu. And his name is Seth… Seth…"

As if on cue, Blue Creek reentered the tent, (Atemu?)

Atemu's eyes brightened and he nodded, ((I found you Seth. I have found you once again.)), he crawled over to the native, knocked him onto his back, leaned over him and kissed him passionately.

Blue Creek, or rather Seth, moaned and returned the kiss, then rolled Atemu so that the Per A'a was beneath the native, the Hem Ntjr taking the top position, (Mmm… Per A'a. It seems like forever since… well… Ra… I love you.)

Atemu broke the kiss and nipped on Seth's ear, ((How long it has been since I've heard those words? I love you too, my koishii.))

Seth moaned again and gazed down at Atemu with lust in his eyes, (I want you.)

Atemu giggled, ((Aww… we find each other again, and within the first few moments you become horny. You really haven't changed, koi.))

(No I haven't, kuuipo. Not at all.), Seth tugged at Atemu's English-blouse, unbuttoned and pulled it off. Then with lust burning within him, he attacked one of Atemu's nipples with his mouth and sucked greedily on it.

Since Atemu's voice hadn't deepened yet, what should have been a deep moan came out of his teenage English mouth as a high-pitched squeal, ((Oooh… koishii… More! More!))

Seth snickered inwardly, (As you command… Per A'a… heh…), he sucked at the other nipple, his hot saliva sending chills down Atemu's spine.

((Don't you "As you command, Per A'a" me.)), he kissed Seth's forehead, ((You know the routine. You promised not to give me any special treatment or sucking up. You once told me that we were equals. I'd like to believe that we still are.))

(Oh shush, Atemu… you complain too much…), Seth replied in his usual "I don't give a fuck" tone, and sucked at Atemu's neck.

((Now that's the Hem Ntjr that I remember.)), Atemu rolled his eyes and moaned.

Seth chuckled lightly, (You'll wish that you hadn't done that…)

Atemu chuckled and replied in sarcasm, ((Suuuure I will…))

(Indeed), and then right when Seth was about to remove Atemu's bleechers, a shill scream was heard, instantly shattering the tranquil atmosphere and replacing the silence with panic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh no! It's the dreaded cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but the original chapter was too long, so I had to cut it into two parts. Anyway… review?

-- I'm in my own little world. But it's okay. They know me here. --


	4. Dreamtime in Salem Pt 2: Even In Death

Authoress Sana- It's chapter 4! Woot! And I'd like to introduce one of my best friends to you all... (smiles)

Jenn-chan- (waves)

High Priest Seth- Oh great... another baka...

Jenn-chan- (thwaps him)

Authoress- Wai!

Pharaoh Atemu- No! Koishii! (huggles Seth)

Jenn-chan- Kawaii...

Authoress- They are too clingy...

Jenn-chan- It's still cute though...

Authoress- Anyway... Jenn-chan influenced this chapter... so in her honor... I put a song that she told me went with this fic at the end.

Jenn-chan- Aww... (huggles Sana)

Priest Mahaado- (ahem) Sana doesn't own anything Yuugiou related in this story... nor does she own Evanescence...

Authoress- (throws him another cookie)

High Priest Seth- What is your thing with cookies?

Authoress- (shrugs)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Terms-

Asar- God of the Underworld; another name for Osiris

Per A'a- What the Ancient Egyptians called their Pharaoh (Atemu)

Hem Ntjr- High Priest (Seth)

Khemet- What the Ancient Egyptians called Egypt. It means the Black Land.

Change of scene or entering a memory- -----------------

Warnings- Shonen ai, yaoi (Seth x Atemu), some lemons, angst in some chapters, some blood and gore, character death (...your typical romance...) This chapter contains is very angsty.

A.N. Seth and Atemu have been reincarnated hundreds of thousands of times. In this life they have been reborn to look exactly as they did in Ancient Khemet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4- Dreamtime in Salem, Part 2

Another scream was heard a few moments later. This time it was a young woman…a familiar young woman.

Seth's eyes filled with horror and he yelled out loud in that same language that Atemu could not understand, "No! Soaring Sky!" At that moment, he was not Seth…Atemu's Hem Ntjr, but Blue Creek…a native whose natural brotherly priorities lay with protecting his only sister. He jumped to his feet, not caring to put his top back on, picked up a bundle of arrows and a bow, and ran outside to fight whoever or whatever was harming his tribe.

Atemu covered his ears, so that the screaming would not go to his head or harm his sensitive hearing. He quickly got his feet, bundled up his blouse in his arms, and ran outside as well. What he encountered when he exited the tent was pure chaos.

Blue Creek was punching a white man; several other native men were firing arrows and fist-fighting with the other white men, while Soaring Sky and several other native women were huddled together in sheer terror. One of the white men grabbed Soaring Sky by her hair and stabbed her in the back with his sword; blood gushing around her fallen body. All of the other women were also murdered in the same way, while Blue Creek and the other men fought their best to prevail.

One of the men saw Atemu emerge from the tent and smirked in the most wicked way imaginable, as blood ran from his sword to the earth below, "Well, well, well… if it isn't the little witch that we've been searching for… what are you doing with savages?", he laughed cruelly when he saw that Atemu's shirt was in his arms, along with several rough-kiss-caused hickies and bruises all over his chest, "Bedding with savages, are we? My, my, my… what the little whore you are…"

Atemu growled, dropped his blouse and grabbed a nearby dagger, then running full throttle towards the ugly middle aged white man, he threw the dagger into the man's heart, instantly killing him. He pulled out the dagger, causing blood spray all over his body, and tried his best to fight off his pursuers, but they were too strong for him. Three white men grabbed him and pushed his small frame into the cold ground with their feet. He screamed to Blue Creek through their telepathic connection, ((Seth! Help me!))

Blue Creek heard the shrill cry for help bellow in his head. He clutched it in pain as all of his tribe were outnumbered and slaughtered. Enraged by the death of his people and angry at himself for not being able to save his sister, he made a final attempt to kill his attacker and succeeded, only to be swarmed by five white men and knocked to the ground as well. It was then that he remembered Atemu and made a final promise to himself that he would try his best to protect the teen, though he had his hands literally tied at the moment, (Hold on, my love. Please. I beg you to hold on.)

((I won't be able to for much longer!)), Atemu's face filled with a mix of fear and sorrow, as new tears formed in his eyes. The men tied him up too, one of them saying, "Get up, witch!", and forced him to his feet.

"Please! Let him go!", Atemu shouted, referring to Blue Creek, "You came only for me, right?"

The man chuckled and kicked his small frame, "Aye! We can for you, but these savages have been bugging us as well, so we thought that we'd eliminate them. Though we weren't expecting to find you with them…especially not messing around with this savage", one of the other men punched Blue Creek in the stomach, causing him to cough violently. Whom by the way couldn't understand anything that they were saying, so he didn't say anything.

"The slaughter of an entire tribe! You monsters!"

"Us, monsters? If I recall correctly…you're the witch!", the man laughed.

Atemu knew that this wasn't the time to be denying to the ridiculous claim, but something deep inside caused him to blurt it out anyway, "I'm not a witch!"

"The man laughed again, "That's what all of you vermin say… but we know better!"

Atemu growled and blurted out another statement, "You can take me, but please let him go!", tears streamed down his face, "I… I love him…"

The man continued to show no compassion and punched Atemu's pale-skinned chest, "Well isn't that touching? The witch loves the savage!", the other men laughed in amusement, "What a whore! You just met this savage!"

"No…", Atemu started, knowing that his next statement would convince them that he was a witch but he knew that he had to say it, "I've loved him for two thousand, six hundred years…"

The man's face dropped, "You are insane! You must be a witch!", he yanked Atemu's hair, "Ha! You and your savage so-called 'lover' will both be hanged. But since we are so nice, we'll hang you two at the same time, so that neither of you will have to watch the other die", and with that the men lead both Blue Creek and Atemu back to the settlement from where Atemu had fled the night before.

They were thrown into a small room together in one of the cabins near the church. Settlers came by ever-so-often and claimed that they had seen Atemu conversing with Satan himself. Atemu rolled his eyes at all of time, not giving a damn what they said. Blue Creek on the other hand remained silent; his only concern was for Atemu.

((I'm sorry, Seth. I have doomed us both.)), he sat on the warm hay in the corner like an animal would have, but he didn't care; at least it was warm. His crimson eyes filled with sorrow and loss. He had officially lost hope, and wondered if Blue Creek…no…Seth had too.

(I accept my fate, Atemu… I am going to die…), he then smiled, (But at least I have the satisfaction of knowing that we found each other...), he coughed, the blow that he had received earlier still aching his gut, (I consider it a blessing to die with you, and I know that Asar is with us. I love you.)

The emotion in Atemu's eyes changed. The sorrow disappeared and completely different and unexpected emotion replaced it; the tears in his eyes weren't ones of sorrow, but of joy. These tears ran down his face and he trembled, ((I…I love you too, my dear Seth.)), he started sobbing again, ((I hope that you can forgive me.))

Seth snuggled close to Atemu and kissed his forehead affectionately, (I already have.)

((Oh Seth!)), he sobbed and leaned his trembling body against Seth's. After another hour of crying from Atemu and assuring from Seth that everything was going to alright in the end, they both fell asleep, awaiting the demise that was fated to happen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, they woke to the sounds of both shouting and cheering. Four men grabbed them – two for each of them – and dragged them outside to the platform in the center of Salem. They were both marched up those short stairs and the men put the nooses around their necks. The Reverend stood at the edge of the stage and quickly read a verse from the Bible, ending with the words, "May the Lord have mercy on your souls."

Atemu was not afraid anymore nor was Seth. In fact, Atemu even smiled at the crowd.

(Are you ready?), asked Seth.

((Yes. I am ready. Farewell Seth, my dear Hem Ntjr. I will be seeing you again.)), he replied.

(As will I, Per A'a. As will I.), he said one last time.

And with a final breath, the wood floor below them dropped and they hung…united as one. This was the end of their current incarnates, but they knew that they were going to be together. Yes, they were going to be together, even in death.

-Even In Death-

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

I will stay forever here with you  
My love  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

People die, but real love is forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I actually cried when I wrote this chapter. I hope that you all liked it… well… found it touching at least. After you blow your noses and dry your tears, please review.


	5. Dreamtime in London Pt 1: Illusion

Authoress Sana- Welcome to chapter 5 of Reincarnations of Eternity. Sorry it took so long. This part of the story is told from the view of a young girl named Mary-Weather, who dreams of being a playwright. She plays a huge role in this chapter's SetoxYami plot; you'll see why as the two-chapter plot moves along.

Disclaimer: Sana owns nothing but the original character roles in this story and the plot.

* * *

Chapter 5- Dreamtime in London (Mary-Weather's Illusion) 

It was raining outside, pouring really, and Mary-Weather was extremely bored. The girl had no studies today, which was odd for a Wednesday, but it was all the better for a fourteen-year-old girl who hated learning French and Spanish, when she'd rather be learning about Spellcraft and Writing. She had a very dark personality you see, but who could blame her? She was a bastard; an unwanted child whose parents had died, or so she had been told.

In any case, she had been sent to live with her rather attractive half-brother, Cain, in his mansion. He was what the snobs of society liked to refer to as New Money, his deceased father having stuck a fortune somewhere in Egypt. A treasure not of gold of a lost tomb of some great Pharaoh, or gems found hidden under a barely standing temple, but of oil, and a bountiful surplus at that. Thus, Cain's family had become rich very quickly, sky-rocketing to the highest part of the London hierarchy, and leaving the poverty stricken slums behind.

For this, many people despised Cain and his family, not the mention the mound of brunette curls that was Mary-Weather. Cain had a malignant air about him; though in truth he was rather benign, never harming anyone for sport. He always dressed in some shade of black and carried around a cane that was much more for style than balance ironically, much to the girl's amusement. A man named Cain always with a cane; how hilarious was that? It was these little aspects of life that brightened up the most sullen of days, something that Mary-Weather longed for more than anything.

But Cain was an oddball to an extent. He collected poison, and being nineteen, he was already considered an adult yet he had no wife, not even a girlfriend to parade around at his parties. And parties did the brunette hate! He only held these "little get-togethers" to express his status and money to everyone, though Mary-Weather saw it more as a cover for the man's personality rather than a bragging right. And that was what she found most amusing; as much as Cain tried to uphold this illusion of a rich and uncaring aristocrat, he was in actuality a very troubled man with an even more troubled past. How much she longed to unravel the thread of Cain's life!

But despite the wealth at every turn and luxury of never having to lift a finger, all that Mary-Weather truly had to her name was a cute face and a nasty attitude for everyone who spoke her parents' names in vain; although she had never had the chance to truly get to know them. Cain was all the family that she had now. Well, Cain and his butler Thomas. Although the young man wasn't a blood relative, Thomas treated the girl like she was his sister, being there for her when Cain was too busy to spend time with her.

_ -I hold my breath as this life starts to take its toll  
I hide behind a smile as this perfect plan unfolds  
But oh, God, I feel I've been lied to  
Lost all faith in the things I have achieved  
And I-_

When her tutor wasn't lecturing her on the importance of mastering Français and Español, and how she needed to be a presentable young lady, she spent much of her time in her room at the expensive desk that had belonged to Cain's mother. It was here that she scripted poems and plays that she hoped that one day would lead her to a happier lifestyle, one where she could just be herself. Until that day, that was never fated to happen, she continued to write and submerge herself in her tragic romances and twisted fantasies.

_ -I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me-_

Drumming her quill on the desk, she looked out into the rain once more as words began spilling into her head as if they were verbatim that she was destined to publish.

'_A million times I've missed you, a million times I've cried_.'

She wrote gracefully, her expression thoughtful and focused.

'_If love alone could have saved you, you never would have died.'_

"Hmm, that's ever so touching. Sad, yes."

She smiled a little at what she had written, more words coming to her as if she had called them from miles around.

'_To some you are forgotten, to others just part of the past; but to me who loved and lost you, your love will always last.'_

"I wonder if dear Cain would like this. He seems down as of late. Poor soul, that's the truth."

'_If broke my heart to lose you, you didn't go alone; for my life went with you –sweetheart– the day God called you home, for things on earth didn't matter, but now I feel so alone.'_

"How miserable I am to write such words, but these fit. That they do." She closed her eyes, concealing hazel from the deities of misery that seemed to always have their eyes upon her thin frame. "How do I continue that?" She opened herself to the words that waited just outside in the rain and one by one let them complete her. Reopening her eyes, she pushed the quill into the parchment again.

'_My heart will always be broken; my life will never be whole, until I see you again on God's golden shore. God's garden must be beautiful for you are there to stay, the rose of love within me will bloom again someday. We might be parted for a while; our hearts will always be together for one day soon, we will hold hands again forever.'_

"A masterpiece, Miss?"

Mary-Weather jumped at the voice, turning her attention to the door. But she soon relaxed, seeing that it was Thomas, "Don't do that! You gave me a fright!"

Thomas laughed a little, "My apologies Miss, I should have knocked."

She composed herself and stood, pushing the parchment behind her back, "Why have you appeared Thomas?"

"Master Cain wishes to tell you that he will not be here tonight as he has a party to attend at the Baron's home, Miss."

"And why doesn't he just tell me that himself my dear Thomas?"

"Ever so wish that I could tell you, Miss. I suppose that the Master is too busy."

Mary-Weather scoffed, "Too busy, eh? Well my dear Thomas, tell 'the Master' that if he wants for me to know something, he should lift his lazy bum once in a while and come in to tell me himself, otherwise I will not care nor wish to be informed in the future. Hmph."

_-Crawling through this world as disease flows through my veins  
I look into myself, but my own heart has been changed  
I can't go on like this  
I loathe all I've become-_

"Of course, Miss. He shall know your wishes. Good day, Miss." And with that the butler was gone, leaving the girl to lie on her bed in a most melancholy state. Several of minutes of bliss passed and she held herself for comfort, soon drifting into a light sleep. This much needed peace did not last long though, as a voice woke her from her rest.

"What lovely words you write, Mademoiselle."

_-I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you  
(away from this place I have made)  
Won't you take me away from me-_

She groaned, "What do you want now, Thomas."

The owner of the voice chuckled softly, "Thomas? Who is this Thomas that you speak of?"

Her eyes went wide and she sat up, a scream ready to escape her lips if the figure's hand had not covered her mouth. She bit the hand hard and the figure yelped, glaring at her with the most intoxicating crimson slits.

_-Lost in a dying world I reach for something more  
I have grown so weary of this lie I live-_

"Get out of my room dæmon! You don't want to know what will happen if my brother sees you!"

"Mademoiselle, where is this brother that you speak of?"

"What do you want with me dæmon!"

_-I've woken now to find myself  
In the shadows of all that I have created  
I'm longing to be lost in you-_

"Nothing child. Just be so kind to tell me where he is."

She screamed and the figure fled, escaping onto the balcony and disappearing into the heavy rain.

_I-'ve woken now to find myself  
I've been lost in shadows of my own  
I'm longing to be lost in you-_

Thomas burst into the room, "Miss! Are you alright?"

She sat there on the silk sheets, lost in what she thought was an illusion created by her troubled mind, that the dæmon was just a figure in her imagination, "Yes Thomas," she replied softly, fingering her brunette curls, "I'm perfectly fine."_  
_

_-Away from me_

_From me-

* * *

_

Authoress Sana- I suppose it's obvious which roles belong to which characters. The poem that Mary-Weather wrote is by an anonymous author and the song is Away From Me by Evanescence. In case you're wondering what the dæmon is doing there, I'm not telling. You'll just have to wait until next chapter. (wink)

-A lie not a lie unless if that's a lie-


	6. Dreamtime in London Pt 2: Vampire Heart

Authoress Sana- Wow, I've managed to cook up a plot for chapter 6 within a month of updating. Simply amazing.

High Priest Seth- So proud of you. (waves "Go Sana" banner over his head unenthusiastically)

Authoress- (glares) Anyway, here's chapter six of Reincarnations of Eternity. And in case anyone is confused, this part of the story takes place in 19th century London.

Disclaimer- Sana owns nothing; simple enough for you? Yes? Good.

* * *

Chapter 6- Dreamtime in London (Vampire Heart) 

Thomas greeted Cain when he returned from the Baron's party, adorned in his usual black and white, his cane loyally residing in his hand as it always did.

The Head Butler bowed, "Welcome home, Master Cain."

Cain handed his coat over the Thomas, "Thank you, Thomas. It's a relief to be back."

"The usual mindless chatter, Sir?"

Cain sighed, hanging his cane on its usual hook, "The one and the same Thomas. How is Mary?" (1)

"The poor girl has locked herself in her room yet again, Sir. She refused to come downstairs and eat her supper," Thomas chuckled as he suddenly remembered the girl's remark, "And she wishes to say that you should quote, "get off your lazy bum once in a while" end quote, and to tell her your plans from now on in person."

Cain gave Thomas a surprised look, and then proceeded to laugh softly, "What crude words. I hope that this is not the tutor's doing."

Thomas smiled, "Oh I highly doubt that, Sir."

"Have I missed supper?"

"Indeed, Sir. Shall I have the cooks make whip up something?"

"No, that's alright, Thomas. It's late anyway. I shall see you in the morning then."

"Of course, Sir."

* * *

Sleep never came easy to Cain. He was somewhat of an insomniac and the daily stress that he bottled inside himself didn't make his state any better. He saw himself as the lead in a scripted drama playing over and over again to the audience all around him in the theatre that was his life. And just as in Mary-Weather's tragic plays, something always went wrong and the plot took a turn for the worst. Everyone preyed on the bachelor and his wealth, surrounding him like packs of wolves ready to tear him to shreads, in a lifestyle of constant parties, pleasure of all varieties and aristocratic battles for dominance. 

He didn't care for the power that he held in his slender hands. He didn't care for the bubbly girls that threw themselves at him, flirting and ass-kissing whenever he was forced to be around them. He didn't care for the aristocratic parties that he attended on a regular basis or the filthy-rich snobs that crossed his path each day. The only people that he felt that he could trust were Thomas and half-sister Mary-Weather, mainly because he had known the Head Butler since he was a small child and the curly-haired girl had half of his blood, this crimson substance being the link that they shared. Everyone else and everything else just didn't matter to him.

Cain stirred the tea that one of the many maids had brought him, tapping his spoon on the porcelain rim. He gazed into the liquid, his stolid reflection staring back at him as usual, but he swore that he saw something else. Blinking, he looked deeper into his tea, seeing a pair of glowing crimson slits behind him. Spinning on his heel to confront the intruder, he saw that there was no one there. No, he had relaxed too soon; there was indeed someone in his presence. He looked at the far wall seeing Mary-Weather standing in the doorway. Cain proceeded to catch his breath, "My God, it's just you, Mary."

Mary-Weather blinked, "Who else would it be?"

He sighed, rubbing his eyes, figuring that he was just tired and seeing things that weren't really there, "Never mind. What are you doing here?"

"'Couldn't sleep. I can see that you can't either."

"You're right. I can't."

"What plagues you, Cain?"

"Life."

"Life?"

"Yes."

"Hn. You're very strange."

Cain chuckled, seeing a frown on the girl's face, "Did you come all this way just to tell me that?"

"My room is just down the hall."

"You're dense Mary."

"So?"

He sighed, "By any chance, did you see anything strange while you were in your room?"

Mary-Weather instantly thought of the dæmon but decided that she was just tired, "No. Nothing at all. Is that significant of anything?"

"Never mind, Mary. It's late. Off to bed with you."

She frowned, "Yes brother," and she left, leaving the door cracked open behind her.

* * *

"_You are going to die, Mademoiselle."_

"_No! No, I won't dæmon! You lie!"_

"_Lie?" The figure chuckled, "That is no lie."_

_She starting coughing, her vision growing blurry and body deteriorating, "I refuse to die at you hands dæmon!"_

_The dæmon smirked, "Who said that it would be at my hands?"_

_She squinted her eyes, trying her best to see the figure, "Wha-- What do you mean?"_

_The dæmon chuckled once more, running at her, "You'll see."_

_She screamed as the dæmon combined with her, taking over her mind and body, "You shall indeed see, sooner than you think." _(2)

_She screamed, "CAIN! HELP ME!"_

_The dæmon smirked with her mouth, "So that's his name. Your Cain will soon be mine, Mademoiselle Mary-Weather."_

Mary-Weather sat up in her bed with a start, holding and rocking herself as she shed terror-inflicted tears, "No. Please no. That can't be. It's just a bad dream. Go away, go away, go away." (3)

She climbed out of her bed and rushed to the door, running down the hall to Cain's bedroom, tears streaming down her fair skin. She flung the door open in a panic and leapt onto Cain's bed, grabbing his body for support.

Cain who had been sleeping soundly was woken by the noise of his door being slammed against the wall and reached for the pistol that he always kept under his pillow, quickly pointing it at the figure that was now on him. He blinked when he saw that it was Mary-Weather, "Mary? What happened?"

"Dæmon. In my room, in my dreams, in my bed," she trembled in his arms, "Says that I--I will d-die."

Cain remembered what he had seen earlier that day in his tea, "Where is it now, Mary?"

"I—in my head."

_-How strong a will  
How long to kill  
Vampire's out to play  
He's going for his prey  
Now why is this he shouts?  
How clear of a mind with perfect precision  
A game it will find-_

Cain's eyes widened as the girl's body grabbed the pistol and pointed it at his brow, a lower-pitched voice seeping from her mouth, "You know your destiny, Cain. There's a reason why you were named so." (4)

Cain's body became still, "I don't know what you're talking about, dæmon."

"You lie, Cain. You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You're destined to kill me and your little bastard of a sister."

He growled, glaring at Mary-Weather's face, "Never!"

"You don't have much of a choice, Monsieur."

Cain found his wit and chose to risk their lives, his hand grabbing Mary-Weather's neck, causing the dæmon to choke. Taking this advantage, he grabbed the pistol and turned it on the dæmon, pointing it at his half-sister's chest.

The dæmon only smirked further, gasping for breath, "Do it, Cain! Kill me! Do it! It's what you were meant to do!"

He pressed the pistol to Mary-Weather's heart, "Get the bloody hell out his my sister, dæmon!"

A small chuckle escaped the choking dæmon's throat, "Point that thing all you want, Monsieur. I'm not afraid of death," and clearly it wasn't because the dæmon's hand grabbed the trigger of the pistol and started to push it in.

Cain tried to pull away the pistol from the dæmon's grasp, suffocating it much to the dæmon's pleasure, "I-- I was created from your s-sister's misery and d-depression. It's your own fault that she s-suffers. You should have given her m-more. More t-than everything. You h-have shown her l-love and c-compassion. You s-should h-have c-cared!"

That was it; the dæmon had gone too far, "I've had just enough of you!" He yanked the pistol away from the dæmon but he wasn't fast enough and--

_-How sweet can it taste?  
How good can you feel?  
The enemy is dead  
Your victory is real-_

Cain could hear screams and crying fill his head and he held it, covering his ears to make it stop. But the screams only increased in volume, a young man's voice filling his head with grief and pain.

"_Why? Why!"_

_Cain cringed and replied, "Because it was meant to be this way. I was meant to be this way. I was destined to do this!"_

"_You were mine once! You were pure once! This mentality did not exist once!"_

_The words that emitted from Cain's mouth were not his own, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry Atemu."_

"_SETH! NO!"_

--and the gun went off. The next thing he saw was Mary-Weather's body falling from the bed to the floor, her eyes wide and glazed over. As her body hit the floor, a thick pool of crimson formed around it.

_-How deep can you fall?  
How low can you feel?  
How sweet can it be?  
To know it is real?-  
_

* * *

Thomas and the servants burst into Cain's bedroom, their faces horror-stricken and shocked. On the bed lay Cain, his half-sister in his arms. The floor had been dyed crimson and the drapes had been drawn. Moonlight shone on Cain's face, his expression frozen in time as Mary-Weather's head was cradled in his still arms. The pistol lay at his side, feathers from his pillows coating his frame and the floor. 

The two looked like fallen angels, their wings torn out and tossed aside, and tragically the servants could tell that they were both dead. A bullet hole through Cain's satin shirt and dripping blood from the girl's chest told the loyal servants of what had happened that night.

But there was one thing in the room that seemed out of place; on a piece of ink stained parchment on the bed, Mary-Weather's cursive upon one side, was written with blood, a spine-chilling note:

"_Throughout the ages we have seen, he has never known what I mean. But I suppose that one thing is real. They say that misery loves company. They say that fate is cruel. And for one young man and his dear sister, this couldn't be more true. Once more I am pushed aside, for again to me he has lied. No, it was not fated in this life, but perhaps in another we will be together. No matter how many bloodshed nights it takes, one day, in one life, you will be mine, my beloved Seth."_

* * *

_You can't escape the wrath of my heart_  
_Beating to your funeral song_  
_All faith is lost and hell regained_  
_In the dust of the wrath of shame_  
_Just be brave_

_Let me wake in the sun of my heart before  
Lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong until I feel your warmth_

_Hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me  
And love me like you loved the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_I'll be the thorns in every wound  
You can send my hope  
I am the nightmare waking you up, from the dream, the dream of love_

_Let me be indisposed as heaven's gates hold  
Gave you my soul, started to love  
I'm waiting for your kisses to take me back home_

_Hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me   
And love me like you loved the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me  
Love me like you loved the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart_

_Hold me like you held onto life  
My vampire heart_

_Love me like you loved the sun  
My vampire heart_

-End of Dreamtime in London-

* * *

Authoress Sana's notes- The song excerpts at the end is from _The Vampire Strikes Back_ by Die Krupps, and the ending song is _Vampire Heart_ by HIM. 

1. Just a shorter way to say Mary-Weather.

2. The dæmon absorbed into her and took over her being.

3. Spirited Away reference. Before Haku finds her crying, Chihiro says this when she finds herself trapped in the Spirit World as she can't cross the river and sees herself disappearing.

4. Bible allusion: Cain ended up killing his brother, Abel, and is known as the world's first murderer.


End file.
